Currently, many lighting devices, for example table lamps or ceiling lamps, have a rather small area of light emission. In particular when used for illuminating a working area, such as a writing desk, shadows generated by hands, tools, etc. located between the lighting device and the working area are very dark as compared to the otherwise illuminated region.
While lighting devices having a larger area of light emission exist, they usually require more space and/or are aesthetically unpleasing, especially when not in use.